


Encounters of the Extraordinary

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jyuurarara Prompt, Post Ketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Directly after the events of Durarara!! Ketsu with Mikado in his hospital bed, Celty out and about, and Izaya... also in his hospital bed.
Relationships: Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri
Kudos: 12





	Encounters of the Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> First Prompt of Jyuurarara: The Extraordinary! Also a little bit of a premonition for a fic that I have planned in the future. And Happy Belated birthday to Mikado Ryuugamine. You really are an unpredictable Aries. <3

**Mikado Ryuugamine**

From the hospital bed, Mikado Ryuugamine could see the city of Tokyo, glowing in all its glory out his window. His head was still a little fuzzy, but luckily the world was quiet here.

He leaned his head back and tried to think about nearly nothing. It was not an easy task. His head was swimming with questions. How did he get here? What’s coming next? What did he want now? Did he want anything?

He had been so focused on not becoming an ordinary person, and so focused on not dipping his toes too deeply into the underworld that he had forgotten what it had all been for.

He thought about that final night, on the school rooftop, about the things he had done, and the things he had almost done. The gun that had been in his hand, and the fighting going on around him. He didn’t want to think about what it meant now that he was still alive and that it was all over. He didn’t want to think about what he had tried to do to himself.

So he tried to stop thinking.

It wasn’t working very well.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe. Mikado turned to the source of the noise and looked up and into the eyes of Anri Sonohara. Her gentle eyes that usually looked right past him were different today somehow. He sat up almost immediately at her entrance, but she remained in the doorway.

“Oh. Um… the nurse said you’ve been awake for a little while, but… if you want, I can come back later,” Anri said before even greeting him.

“Anri!” Mikado chirped eagerly. “N-No please, come on in! I wasn’t doing anything really!”

Anri paused her near exit and took a few hesitant steps inside. She made her way over to his hospital bed and took a seat in one of the stools closest to his nightstand. He had to very consciously keep himself from blushing out of embarrassment since he was still in a hospital gown. Anri could be so insightful at times without even trying. It was a trait Mikado had found they both shared, if he could be so bold to say so about himself. She nodded to him in acknowledgement as she sat, and outstretched her hands, which was when Mikado noticed the flowers she was holding. His eyes softened and his mouth curled into an overwhelming smile.

“Wow are those for me? That was so kind of you, thank you.”

“O-Oh… you already have some…” she said quietly, seeing the vase already sitting on the very small table.

“Yeah, they’re from my parents. You can put them with those, or I’m sure the nurse can find you another vase…”

“O-Oh… no, I’d hate to be too much trouble.” Anri insisted, but she took the vase of flowers off the nightstand and walked them over to the sink to freshen up the water. Mikado didn’t mention to her that he had done so early this morning already.

With her back to him, he thought about all the things he had wanted to say to her. Confessions he’d meant to exclaim. It all seemed pretty surreal now, since it was their first time alone after everything that happened. He stared at his hands hovering along the blankets and wondered why everything was so quiet. The clack of the vase being returned brought him back to reality.

“Oh. Sorry,” Anri said quickly. “Are you feeling okay?”

It wasn’t meant to, but the sound of her concern deflated Mikado’s spirit a little bit. On top of everything else, he realized that the girl he was infatuated with had seen him at his very weakest. He hadn’t even been able to protect himself against the teacher who used to harass her all the time.

“I’m okay.” Mikado reassured her in what he hoped was an upbeat tone. She studied him solemnly, as always.

“Mikado…” she said very seriously. “Is now… an okay time to talk to you about something?”

“Wh-?” Mikado gaped at her for a moment before once again appraising himself in his hospital gown and back to her. She was in her street clothes, a grey cardigan with a pink skirt tucked under it. He felt very underdressed. “I-I mean maybe we could w-wait…”

“I really like you, and I think we should go out!” Anri suddenly exclaimed without any warning.

They both paused in sheer silence. Anri looked up and met his eyes for a moment, glowed beet red, and then immediately started flustering out excuses.

“O-Oh I’m sorry I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to interrupt you or anything I was just working up the nerves and it just slipped out, I’m…!”

“You do?” Mikado said softly.

“Hmm?” Anri stared back at him, and like a magician her eyes caught on to what his eyes were trying to convey. She nodded tentatively.

“I… I like you too.” Mikado admitted weakly. Then he chuckled softly. “Wow, you really are quite amazing Anri. You were even able to confess before me.”

“It… It’s not that I was trying to…” Anri said quickly, “I just… I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I just… really wanted to tell you.” She returned to her seat at his side and bowed her head at him. “Please forgive me for such rudeness.”

“Come on now, what are you apologizing for?” Mikado asked her softly, mustering up the courage, and reaching out to grasp one of her hands resting on her lap. “If anyone should be apologizing it’s me for everything, I put you through. I mean, even after all that you still like me? I can’t even believe how lucky I am to call you a friend Anri.”

Anri looked up at him, and he could immediately tell he’d said the wrong thing. Tears welled up in her eyes. He immediately became apologetic.

“O-Oh n-n-no! No Anri, I wasn’t trying to…!” But before he could finish his sentence Anri was shaking her head vigorously.

“No Mikado. Please. That just…” she wiped a tear from one of her eyes and smiled at him. “That meant a lot to me is all.”

Mikado wasn’t really sure what to say after that so he just continued to hold onto Anri’s hand and thinking to himself. Anri eventually turned her hand over so that their fingers could intertwine.

Now this, he thought, this was something quite beyond the realm of the extraordinary. He never could have imagined **this.**

Outside his window, little did he know, a fairy zipped past his window, glittering beautifully even in the gray Ikebukurean **sky.**

**Celty Sturluson**

That same fairy crossed paths with Celty Sturluson that day. She had temporarily went out of her apartment so she could buy food for Shinra, since even after all the excitement with Saika and the Dollars, he was still bedridden. She thanked the person who had agreed to go into the store for her and pick up all of the items she required.

“No problem,” Shizuo reassured her. It was strange to see him with his arm in a cast like that. She had seen him injured before, but for some reason the idea of any of his limbs being rendered unusable was a bit too surreal for her to imagine.

[ _Does it hurt?_ ] she asked him, indicating to his injured arm.

“What, this? No way, it’s just more of a weak feeling. It should be better in another day or two.”

_A day or two_ , Celty repeated bewilderedly in her head. Did this guy realize how weird he was, or did he just not care?

“Thanks again for saving me back there,” Shizuo told her with a nod. “I would likely have been in a lot of annoying trouble if you hadn’t helped me out.”

[ _It was no problem_.] Celty typed back reluctantly. She looked back on that night with a long mix of unease and irritation. She wasn’t really sure why, but she couldn’t help directing all of those feelings towards one person in particular. She of course couldn’t talk to Shizuo about that, but she could tell he felt the same way.

“I’m glad you decided to stay in the city too,” Shizuo said, casting his eye contact to the side now, “It would’ve sucked having to deal with Shinra without you around.”

Celty relaxed her shoulders and waved him off. She was still overjoyed that Shinra hadn’t gotten anymore hurt, and that no one had died. _That she knew of._

“Uh,” Shizuo said, holding his stare elsewhere despite trying to get her attention, “What do you suppose that is?”

Celty turned her head and she saw it. It was a pixie. A strangely dressed little fairy that was known for being mischievous. Celty gaped at it, even in her headlessness to see it out and about at this time of day. It flew past her whilst giggling and sped away.

“I dunno why,” Shizuo grumbled, “But that tiny ugly thing just reminded me of someone.”

Celty too. She got an odd shiver up her spine. It was obvious that that person was out of the city, but even now she was reminded that there were extraordinary bouts of trouble she could still get into. Deciding she should follow it she waved her goodbyes to an increasingly disgruntled Shizuo, hopped on Shooter and shot away in hot pursuit.

She never caught up to that pixie though. Celty lost sight of it rather quickly as it flew miles and miles and miles away it flew into the window of a private hospital room.

**Izaya Orihara**

Izaya Orihara lay alone, severely injured and concussed with fractures covering every inch of his body and two broken arms and watched in silence as the little mysterious creature drew infinity symbols above his face. He couldn’t comment on this strange entity circling his room, knocking around his IV drip, and lightly kicking him in the face as it flew too close, giggling. It said nothing to him, and touched him, but Izaya couldn’t be sure if it were a hallucination or not. A small smile crept onto his lips as he stared at it, in his bitter thoughts.

He had messed with the other worldly and paid the price dearly for it. Even with all his pain coursing through his body, Izaya was coherently thinking enough to know that for sure. He should have known better than to dabble outside of the realm of humans and had gone off on some strange hunt for the afterlife. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, and with all the agony he didn’t want to think about it at that moment.

So he watched his little extraordinary hallucination, looping around his room and making his already dizzy head spin, ignorant of its imminent reminder that everything, everyone, was connected.


End file.
